Noumi Kamishiro
Noumi Kamishiro (能美神城 Kamishiro Nomi) is a Independent Mage, was previously a member of the Shadow Hunters, Grimoire Heart and the Crime Sorcière. He is currently the guild master of the Dark World Dimension Guild and the owner of the Underworld Deck. Appearance Noumi is a muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, long gray hair, gray eyebrows and blue eyes. As for clothing he has wore a white and blue tuxedo with a red string tie attached with a gold button. Personality Noumi is a bold and brave young man who is willing to win at anything. Serious and harsh, showing little respect for his opponents in battles even to his own team and guild, Noumi can become quite ruthless though out fights. He is shown to have tryed to gain more power then he already has, going on a dark power-hungry strike personality. Not caring about anyone or thing, he has no mercy to his allies or enemies, keeps attacking his enemies until they are destroyed to the ground in complete pain. He enjoys watching his opponents suffer. Noumi even points out that all worlds not just this one there living in is made of hurt, and that fighting others is all about dealing with pain and inflicting pain on those who are weak. Later after being defeated for the frist time in his life, Noumi becomes very wise, calm and collected, with a deep respect for his opponents. He changes his ruthless attitude to polite, soft-spoken intellectual and deeply depressed. Magic and Abilities Requip: The Knight '(換装 ザ・ナイト ''Kansō Za Naito): Requip is one of Noumi Magic he often uses. It is a type of Magic that allows him to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. '''Card Magic (魔法の札, マジックカード, Majikku Kādo): Card Magic is a type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magic Cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating elements, and even seemingly living beings. *'Steel Knight Cerberus': Noumi summon one powerful monster by just throwing the one card down or calling its name with the card in his hand. Steel Knight Cerberus is a white 3 headed dog wearing heavy armory and weaponry, each head has unique traits. Cerberus' center head acts all "arrogant", the right acts as everthing is a "joke" and the left acts like a "wise" man. *'Chaos End' *'Darken Electricity': When thrown, dark electricity shocks the target making them paralyzed for a few seconds. *'Darken Explosion': Throwing at a target the card explodes making huge amount of impact. *'Darken Fire' *'Possession Card': The card is thrown at a target and then is fused with the host. By using the mind, Noumi can control the target making it do whatever he wants it to do. He is only able to use this card for a certain amount of time before the card itself releases its host. *'Teleportation Card': Allows Noumi to teleport to a far distance. *'Smoke Card': The card is thrown on the ground were it explodes into gray cloud of smoke giving Noumi a chance to escape a battle or give if a upper hand. Genzo Eye '(源蔵 ''Genzō): Unknown about the eye that Noumi has, but it allows him to see the sou ls of people. '''Underworld Deck: A bunch of forbidden Card Magic that is said to have came from the underworld itself and souls in each card. Equipment Masquerade of Shadows (影のマスカレード Kage no Masukarēdo): Noumi wears a black and silver rob with a black belt tied around his waist. The rob comes with a mask decorated with red as the noise part, blue gem at his forehead and wing like around his eye holes. Category:Characters Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Crime Sorcière Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Male Category:Dark World Dimension